


Mind of Mine

by petitepute



Series: "سه گانه "من [1]
Category: Philosophy - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, Sad - Fandom, persian - Fandom, society - Fandom
Genre: Alone, Iranian, Life - Freeform, Other, Persian - Freeform, Philosophy, Poetry, Sadness, Self-Esteem Issues, Truth, mind, mine, society, thoughts, جامعه, غم, غمناک, فارسی, واقعیت
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepute/pseuds/petitepute
Summary: دیوار زندگیم خاکستری بود ولی الان دیگه رنگ شده...
Series: "سه گانه "من [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824367
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. 1. مقدمه، برگ های پاییز

حتما متوجه هستین که برگ های پاییز با چه نظمی میریزند...   
زرد...  
قرمز...  
قهوه ای...

  
خشک خشک روی زمین می نشینند و با وزش باد جهان گردی میکنند...

  
چپ...  
راست...  
چپ...  
راست...  
مثل انسان ها... بالا،پایین،بالا، پایین.  
همگی روی یک چرخ و فلکیم. الگوی زندگیمون دایره ست. کی رو میپیچونیم؟ داریم دور خودمون دور میزنیم.  
بالا و پایین میریم و همو کنار میزنیم.

  
وقتی دل به کسی میبندیم؛ دنبالش میکنیم، اما زندگی استاندارده، ما همیشه یه فاصله ی منظمی رو داریم.پوست مون در اثر وزش باد های تلخی کلفت میشه و کی میدونه؟ شاید یه روزی گاو ها چرم انسان خریدن.  
میخوایم به همه جی برسیم اما همه چی اینو نمیخواد و مکملش هیچی علاقه ی بدی به ما داره.  
با سماجت هر چه تمام تر هم میگیم:((زندگی خیلی قشنگه... زندگی شیرینه....))  
اما فعلا که در زندگی باد پاییزی میوزد.   
چپ...   
راست....  
چپ...  
راست.


	2. 2

انسان ها دو صفت بارز دارند. عاقل و با شعور بودن.  
اما گویا من هیچ بویی از هیچ کدام این صفات نبرده ام. گاهی آنقدر احمق میشوم که نمیدانم این مغز من، چه تفاوتی با مغز ماهی دارد. گاهی حرکاتی از من سر می زند که از یاد آوریشان خون به صورتم هجوم می آورد‌و مثل یک آتش فشان قرمز می شوم.  
من فراموش کار ترین انسان جهان هستم. این رو درک میکنم. ولی هر چه باشد، ضرب المثل معروف ما این است که انسان جایزالخطاست. بله. شاید انسان از نسی بیاید و ما جایزالخطا باشیم؛ اما آلوده کردن هوا و پاره کردن لایه ازن منظور بزرگان از این سخن نبود.  
ضرب المثل میسازیم و میگوییم اما نمیدانیم چه کسی این را و در چه موقعیتی گفته است!؟ میگوییم و خودمان به معنایش اعتقاد نداریم.  
ما همینیم. اعتقاد های پوچ، پوچ های پُر و خالی های ناگهان.  
خالی های ناگهانی که پنجشنبه شب، دلشان هوای باران و بوی خاک تر میکند.   
پوچ های پُری‌که خسته اند اما خستگی بهشان امید میبخشد.  
همه خسته ایم. دنیا هیچ لذت بخش نیست. اگر دنیا با طلوع دوباره ی خورشید و گردش چند سیاره بهبود می یافت، که نه این دنیا بود و نه ما، ما بودیم.  
همه ی ما می ترسیم. از شکستن قلب خودمان. می ترسیم محبت کنیم بلکه ترک های قلبمان بیشتر نشود و یک وقت، هُرّی نریزد پایین و پس انداز عشقمان یک جا تمام شود.   
می دانید کی این ترس بوجود آمد؟ اولین باری که دلمان شکست. نمیدانم اصلا کسی این واقعه به این بزرگی را به یاد می آورد یا نه؟  
شکستن دل، از سنگدلی ست. سنگدلی کسانی که از وابستگی می ترسند. و به جای ریسک شکسته شدن دلشان، و وابستگی های واهی، دل فرد مقابل را می‌شکانند و خرده هایش را ریز وریز تر میکنند تا دیگر چیزی‌ نماند.  
هر روز به همه چیز‌بر میخوریم. بیش از چند هزار بار. شاید باران پاییزی، واقعه پرمعنایی برای کسی باشد و وقتی جلویش بی توجه به او میگوییم که از باران متنفریم، حس کند بی توجه ایم. بی توجه به او،بی توجه نسبت به همه چیز.   
به راستی که ما انسان ها بی توجه ایم.  
به راستی که دل می شکانیم و از شکاندنش لذت میبریم و بعد در نقد کتاب شازده کوچولو، نظر میدهیم که اهلی کردن یعنی چه.  
اما واقعا اهلی کردن یعنی چه؟  
واقعا انسان بودن یعنی چه؟  
زندگی چطور؟  
آیا ما معنی را درک کرده ایم؟ کسی معنی دقیق تمامی این اصطلاحات را میداند؟ تمامی آنهایی که هر روز، بی توجه از کنارشان رد میشویم و بی فکر، به زبانشان می آوریم؟  
به راستی که چرا ما انتخاب شده ایم تا این جهان بی کران را پیش ببریم. 


	3. 3

بگذار ناگهانی هایم باشی.  
بگذار همان پولی تصورت کنم که در کیف‌قدیمی بعد از چند سال میابی.  
بگذار همان یادگاری ای تصورت کنم که در اسباب کشی یافتم.  
بگذار همان خنده های ناگهانی بی دلیلم باشی.  
بگذار چشمک زدن ستاره ها در شب پاییزی باشی.  
بگذار پروانه ای باشی که بالای گل ها بال میزند.  
بگذار حس خوب پاییز باشی.  
بگذار صبح جمعه باشی.  
بگذار کادوی ناگهانی و بی دلیل باشی.  
بگذار‌ دلیل هیجاناتم باشی.  
بگذار فکر‌مشغولی ام باشی.  
و در آخر...  
بگذار ناگهانی هایم باشی.


	4. 4

بگذار قطره ای از آبی چشمانت باشم و در دریای خروشان احساساتت غرق شوم. مرا بپذیر.  
بگذار تکه ای ابر شوم و در آسمان، بالای سرت ببارم. مرا بپذیر.  
بگذار بخندم بگذار شادی کنم. بگذار عاشق باشم اما فقط مرا بپذیر.   
من تو هستم، تو منی. فرق‌ما چیست؟ شاید زمین تا آسمان. اما کهکشان ها شباهت داریم.  
خیلی ناچیز توجه کن که همان بس است.  
من برای ناچیز ها جان می دهم.  
فقط مرا بپذیر.  
در دنیای بزرگت، در آسمان بی کران و دریای خروشان و تپه های سرسبزت، مرا بپذیر که بپذیر و بپذیر.  
که من تنها آرزویم تویی و پذیرفتن هایت.  
آیا من به نظرت می آیم؟ من واقعی را دیده ای؟ یا سزاوار توجه های بی دلیلت نبوده ام؟ شاید هم من بازیچه ای باشم برای خنده. یا دلقکی برای شادمانی...  
اما چه فرقی دارد؟ تنها خواسته ام پذیرفته شدن است.  
فقط مرا بپذیر که این آخرین وصیت من است.   
که پذیرفتن تو تمامی جهان من است.  
کمترین نگاه و کمترین هوش و حواس،  
من در دیار عشق سیر کرده و از خود بی خود می شوم.


	5. 5

اشک هایم آنقدر چکیده اند... قطره قطره...   
که خودم در دریایش غرق شدم... آرام آرام....  
دستهایم کجایند؟ چرا قادر به حس کردنشان نیستم؟  
دست هایی که اشک هایم را پاک میکردند... بدون آنها چه کنم!؟  
خاطراتم را نیز غرق کردم؟  
نه! نه... این کابوسی ست که به معشوقش واقعیت رسیده است...  
قصه عشقشان دلم را می شکاند.   
کدام قصه عشق است که سالم می گذاردت؟  
کدام اشک است که بی احساس ریخته شود؟  
پس‌ من چه دریایی از احساس دارم که خود، غرقه آنم.  
اما..   
اما اشک هایت شاد بودند.  
هر چند از غم دوری ریخته می شدند.... اما همین که برای تو بودند؛ همین که برای آن هیولا های بیگانه اسراف نمی شدند؛  
همان شادم می کرد. شادم می کند...  
همان از همه ی دوا ها و قرص و دارو بهتر است...  
پس خودت دوایم باش که به شدت مریضم


	6. 6

ناامیدی؛  
این واژه سرد و خالی؛  
این واژه ی تاریک ساکن در اعماق لبخند ها؛  
این دوری دردناک از مهر و محبت واقعی؛  
همان غم است، به خدا.  
همان غم است که در تکه تکه ی آجر های خانه ی قلب‌ما نفوذ کرده است و ذره ذره از درون نابودمان میکند. خودش را به نام نا امیدی تلقین میکند و بعد...!  
منفجر میکند؛  
منفورت میکند؛  
متعفنت میکند از بوی گند خودش؛  
و ای کاش هایی را درونت میکارد و به جا می گذارد...  
ای کاش هایی از آرزوهای شاد...  
و قانون هایی از چهارچوب غم.  
اما چه میشود‌کرد! این نا امیدی،  
نه تنها امید را،  
بلکه شادی و روح و آخرین ذره ی خنده ات را ازت میگیرد...  
و بعد میشنویم که میگویند:  
مرده های متحرک، مرده اند و حرکت میکنند....  
اما میگویم:  
زنده اند، اما زندگی‌نمیکنند!


	7. 7

ترق ترق آتش از فرسنگ ها به گوش میرسد  
نمیدانم دوباره چه اتفاقی افتاده است.... این آتش قهر را چه کسی روشن کرده، ولی بوی دودش به مشام میرسد...  
چوب هایش را تو گذاشتی، نفت را تو ریختی.... من چاره نداشتم جز اینکه کبریت را بیندازم.  
ترق ترق  
نزدیک تر میشود و زندگی ام را در بر میگیرد... اما تو برو. نمان که میسوزی در دود من و آتش خود....  
تو بخند، در زندگی بقیه هم چوب و نفت بریز.... و با رفتنت همه چیز را آتش بکش.  
همین بود که هیچ خاطره ای نداشتی.... همه را با گذر زمان سوزانده بودی....  
آتشت اگرچه درد دارد، درد سوختن و درد تنهایی؛  
اما میدانم که با دستان خودت از این دنیا خلاص میشوم.  
و میدانم که حداقل سزاوار قطره ای از اشک هایت هستم...  
در این روزگار سوزان؛ با ترق ترق...


	8. 8

یک کاسه آش،  
یک صحنه ی برفی،  
تو و یک صندلی دو نفره....  
رویا های قشنگ بی دوام!


	9. 9

نمیدانم میتوانم یا نمیتوانم   
که آخر پنجه بکشم  
به دیوار های آهنین قفس هایی که احاطه ام کرده اند  
فریاد هایم طنین افکنند.  
غرش هایم رعدآسا  
اما همچنان مانده ام که چگونه خود را رها کنم  
از آن دنیا ی غران بیرون که سمی ست.  
سمی از جنس نا مهربانی و ناشکری  
سمی از جنس بی احساسی و همدلی نکردن  
درد تا مغز استخوانم نفوذ کرده است؛  
نمیدانم میتوانم یا نمیتوانم...


	10. 10

ما محکوم های این جهانیم،  
ما ذره ذره سیاه کنندگان صفحه ی سفید روزگاریم...  
محکوم شده ایم به اینکار....  
محکوم شده ایم که با مداد سیاه مغز، نقش بزنیم این جهان را،  
یک دیگر را کوچک کنیم و از دیگران بت بسازیم و دیوار های تفکر را کم کم آنقدری بلند‌ بسازیم که...  
که آخر، جز یک پنجره ای با میله هایی خیالی از ما نماند..  
ما در دیواری خود را زندانی کرده ایم، که حتی باورش نداریم،  
عقاید طوطی وار،  
قضیه های پیش و پا افتاده...  
همه باید یک روزی این دیوار را دور خود بکشیم؛  
تنهایی نابود میکند...  
کلید اجتماع دیوارست...  
در جمع بودن هم خودش تنهایی است؛ تنها نبودن یعنی  
کسی که بشنود دلت را،  
تپشش را،  
بتوانی کنارش آزادانه بیان کنی بدون قضاوت شدن...  
اما هیچ کس موفق به شکستن دیوار نمیشود،  
جامد ها هم غرق میکند، متوهم میکنند...  
خفگی فقط با آب رخ نمیدهد...   
با دیوار عقاید و وهم و هذیان های مکرر هم رخ میدهد...  
و خفگی روحی کجا ک خفگی جسمی...


	11. 11

خوابهای طلایی،  
دیدار امشب مان،  
قرار پریشب مان..  
.  
.  
خواب های طلایی!  
هر شب انتظار می‌کشم تا به شما برسم.  
برایم آهنگ خود را بنوازید...  
همچنان که من پیچ جعبه ی موسیقی را می‌پیچانم...  
دوست دارم ستاره باران شوم، خیس اشک شوم...  
اما همیشه با شما بمانم...  
خواب های طلایی، رویا ی قشنگم،  
رویای واقعی...  
تنها رویایی که من در آن خود واقعی هستم...  
من، یک موجود شکننده ی فانی...  
خواب های طلایی، بگویید که امشب هم می آیید...  
یک شاخه گل دارم، از جنس رویا های آزار دهنده...  
تیغ هایش جایی نیست که نبریده باشد... تقدیم شما...  
خودتان بهتر می دانید... مگر نه؟


	12. 12

می دانم،  
که می دانی...  
اما نیمکت خیس است، باران بند آمده،  
هوا ابری و تیره است،  
بوی خاک نمی آید اما...  
صدای شیون بچه ای می آید...  
سبزه ها زرد شده اند...  
می دانم،  
که میدانی...  
اما باید بگویم...  
از خانه ای دود می آید،  
مزار ها تازه شده اند،  
قلب ها درد می کنند...  
می دانی و می دانم...  
که نه دیگر آسمان صاف میشود، نه نیمکت ها خشک،   
نه سبزه ها تازه می شوند، و نه آن طفل معصوم ساکت...  
نه خانه دودش بند می آید، و نه قلب ها ترمیم میشوند...  
اما آفتاب... دلتنگش خواهم شد.


	13. 13

من اگر کل باشم، تو جزء منی...  
من اگر جزء باشم، تو کل منی...  
ابر و باد و ماه ... شب!


	14. 14

زندگی چیست؟  
این بی نهایت تمام شده،  
این بیابان خیس،  
این دوست نداشتنی معشوق،  
این عزیز منفور،  
این دلیل بدبختی،  
این از دست ندادنی،  
این وهم غم و شادی،  
این مرگ دیر،  
این شروع جدید،  
این تناسخ زود هنگام اشک ها و لبخند ها،  
این برون فکنی قلب ها...  
چیست واقعا این رنجور بی آزار؟  
شکنجه گر خوشحال؟


	15. 15

بزرگترین بدشانسی زندگی،  
تولد است،  
این لحظه ی گریان،  
این لحظه ی تطابق جهان های موازی و روح،  
این لحظه ی جدایی از خلسه ی زمان و مکان،  
آن نفس اول و آن جدایی پلک ها،  
آن تخریب روح معصوم برای آلودگی اش با واقعیت های دنیا،  
وجود دنیایی دیگر فراتر از دنیای مورد باورت،   
چرا باید به دنیا بیاییم،  
تا سرانجامی جز خشکی و پارگی لایه ی ازن و خشم و خشونت و هرگونه عذاب را تجربه کنیم؟  
چرا از برون فکنی زودهنگام خود بیدار شویم تا با دنیایی جدید، هویتی جدید و ذهنی خالی روبرو شویم؟  
اندوخته های فکریمان دود شود و پووف! من کیستم و تو کیستی؟ این الفبا چیست؟ مگر مغز ها نمی توانند ارتباط خود را برقرار کنند؟  
این مغز های پوچ و تهی مقلد!  
روان هایی که بیشتر فهمیده اند را بستری کنیم، مبادا باوری که پس از سالیان سال جمع کرده ایم، اشتباه در بیاید، بگذارید آن ها را دیوانه خطاب کنیم!  
از پله های سست باور بالا می رویم تا به کجا برسیم؟ طبقه ی آخر اعتقاد؟ آخرین استیج بیماری ایمان به پوچ ها؟ خالق خود را فراموش میکنیم و بتی میسازیم که لایه های فکر آن را پوشانده اند. و در عمق آن، شاید صورتکی از خالق باشد، صورتکی کوچک، جزئی از کل او.  
از مرگ می ترسیم. از ترس از مرگ هم وحشت داریم.  
ما چه هستیم؟ نژاد پرستانی که تکه تکه ی زندگیشان هر گوشه پرت است و کسی را نیافته اند تا جمعشان کند؟   
کسانی که والدین خود را به فراموشی سپرده اند اما از اصالت و خون رنگین تر حرف می زنند؟  
برچسب های شیشه ی مربا، بر روح افراد زده میشوند. توسط بقیه. برچسب هایی بی رنگ، بی خبر، سرزده اما با درد.  
مثل خبر مرگ عزیزی که سال ها مثل گل در قلبت پرورشش داده بودی.  
آینه ها را بشکنید.  
پشت آینه ها، شهری ست که از این حبس ابد دور تر است.  
از این حبس ابد و جنگ و جدال روح و بدن.  
از این گوشه گیری و انزوای اجتماعی،  
از این لبخند های تصنعی...  
پشت آینه ها پنجره ایست بزرگ، به بزرگی قلب تو،  
به بزرگی‌قلب او،  
به بزرگی همه ی ما...  
پنجره ای به سوی واقعیت کهکشان،   
و آزادی روان.


	16. 16

زندگی‌ نمی کنم با تو  
اما‌ می شنوم صدای اقدامت را،  
در سرسرای افکارم،  
که چگونه تمامی وسایل را کنار میزنی؛  
تا در صدر بنشینی...  
زندگی‌ نمی کنم با تو  
اما صدای خنده هایت،  
صدای حرف زدن هایت،  
همگی در لحظه کنارم هستند،  
همگی گذشته ام شده اند  
و همگی آینده‌ام را تشکیل می دهند...  
تو زمان را متوقف‌کردی،  
و خودت مکان شدی  
و من را نیز عجیب اسیر خود کردی!  
نمی خواهم تصور کنم  
اگر بجای خاطره ات اقدام خودت را،  
صدای خنده و حرف زدنت را،  
هر روز در واقعیت بشنوم،  
چه بر سرم می آید!  
روانمی تو، جانمی!


	17. 17

وابستگی گاهی دلبستگی بوجود می اورد،  
گاهی مرگ، گاهی بدبختی و گاهی اشک...  
ریسک است، کسی را دوست داشتن؛  
اما اگر برای بار هزارم هم ملائکه از قلبت بپرسند حاضری؟  
به مغزت توجه نمی کند و میگوید: حاضرم.


	18. 18

سیگار آبی ات،  
دیگر بوی کنار دریا و آبشار های زیبا و خنده های از ته دل نمی دهد...  
دود است؛ دود.  
چنان غرق در فندک بودن شدم، که نفهمیدم دیگر ته کشید همان کاغذ کوچک، همان چند ثانیه، و آتش زدم.  
همه جا را. همه جا را سوزاندم.  
نه نه...  
تو سوزاندی. تو که تمام شدی و رفتی...  
سیگار آبی خاکستری شد.‌.‌. سبک شد از حرف های نگفته اش. باد با خود بردش...  
تکه ی کوچکی ماند، با طعم لب هایت؛ روی جا سیگاری... با یک فندک؛ نفس نفس زنان؛ غرق در خاطرات دودی.


	19. 19

چشم هایت در دور ترین ستاره های کم سوی امشب نیز می درخشند؛ تا بار دیگر مرا در خود غرق کنند و ببرند در آن دریای اسرار آمیز رویا، که تو بودی و من بودم و شادی و عشق از هر گوشه ی ان فوران می کرد.  
به او غبطه می خورم که چگونه در آغوشت است و باز هم از تو گله دارد... من اگر بودم بی نقص دوستت می داشتم.  
باور کن آن لباسی که آن شب پوشیدی و دست او را گرفتی، من اگر بودم هرگز با اکراه دستت را رد نمی کردم و شاید با تو می خندیدم...  
مگر ما هر دو دیوانه هایی نبودیم در جمع این سالم ها؟  
آنقدر با هم علف می کشیدیم و به گذشته و آینده فکر می کردیم که مالیخولیا به وجودمان رخنه می کرد و بعد ما...  
بعد مایی وجود ندارد. او بعد توست. بعد شما وجود دارد.  
و من تنهایی علف خواهم کشید و بجای خنده چنان گریه می کنم که در خود بپیچم و تو نباشی که به حالم بخندی و خوشحالم کنی.  
باد در درختان می وزد امشب. هو هوی باد هم می خواهد درخشش چشم هایت را از من بگیرد.  
آن لباست را درختان پوشیده اند... برگ ها تکه تکه جدا می شوند و باد همچنان وحشیانه هوو میکشد...  
هوووو......


	20. 20

نگاهت مثل شکلات تلخی بود که در قلبم آب می شد و با تمام وجود حسش می کردم...  
شیرینی خاصی داشت... آمیخته با تلخی ای که از اشک بود. لایه از اشک در چشم هایت نهفته بود.  
دستانت، از رویای بچگانه ی احساس ابر ها، نرم تر بودند... به راستی، آیا می شود روی ابر ها قدم گذاشت؟ با تو می شود.  
با تو من هزاران بار روی ابر ها نشسته ام و به زمین خیره شدم و   
با تو، من هزاران بار مردم و مردم و مردم و در عین حال بهترین لحظات زندگی ام را داشتم.  
با تو، غزل های حافظ را می خواندم و چه عاشقانه می گفت، حافظ:  
الا یا ایها الساقی ادر کاسا و ناولها  
که عشق آسان نمود اول ولی افتاد مشکل ها  
قصه ی ما تمام شد...  
ابر ها باریدند و آسمان صاف شد، و مرگ با زندگی تفاوت یافت.  
و من آنقدر غرق شدم که زمین از بالا به من می نگریست...  
کاش سطر خاطرات، مثل دفتر مشق دبستان پاک کنی داشت که پاک می کردی و پاک می کردی آنقدر که کاغذ سوراخ می شد.   
و من ریسمان زندگی را پاره می کردم.  
حس بدیست... ترحم داشتن مردم نسبت به تو، حس بدیست.


	21. 21

این بهار بس بارانی ست...  
گویی زمستان، باز هم بی خداحافظی ترکش کرده، خیلی ناگهانی، خیلی اتفاقی.  
این بهار دلش شکسته است...  
این بهار می بارد و می بارد تا بفهماند به هر فصل، به هر ذره ی تشکیل دهنده‌ی‌این کهکشان بزرگ، به هر عنصر،  
که دلخور است؛  
که چرا نمی تواند پاییز باشد؟  
دلش می خواهد تا مردم را نیز ببرد در حال و هوای غمگین خودش،  
که چرا نمی تواند غروب آخرین روز شهریور باشد؟  
که چرا برایش شادی می کنند و از اردیبهشت و خردادش تعریف می کنند؟  
او همه چیز برایش تمام شده است...  
او برای خود پاییزی شده، با سرسبزی ای بی نهایت...  
آن زمستان، دل این بهار را شکست.  
آسمان می غرد، اما قطرات باران تنهای تنها روی این کره ی خاکی می ریزند، و کمتر کسی چتر بدست راه می رود، کمتر کسی در خیابان سرش را از پنجره ی ماشین بیرون می آورد و جیغ می زند.


	22. 22

خلا چه حسی دارد؟ می تواند حکم یک گریه از ته دل را داشته باشد... گریه های بی پایانی که سر و ته ندارند...   
همان حس چند صاعقه بی باران...  
همان حس تنهایی ست خلا  
غرق میشوی در بی حسی خالص  
چنان لذت بخش... چنان مکنده...  
دیگر نه دردیست، نه زندگی... ترس شاید باشد... خیلی کم... غریزه ی انسان ترس از آینده را نیز شامل میشود...  
دیگر عشقی نیست... همگی احساسات یک جمله تنفرند...  
همه دنیا هیچ و اهل دنیا همه هیچ...  
تو هستی و خودت و تنهاییت و خلا درونت...  
که پر تر از هر چیزی است.


	23. 23

صدای تیک تاک ساعت در گوشم طنین انداز می‌شود...  
حواسم کجا بود؟  
پاییز رفت!  
برگ ها خش خش کنان؛ با باد رفتند...  
مسافران فصل پاییز، راهی بهشت شدند...  
حواسم کجا بود؟ زمستان شد، بهار شد...  
همه چی رفت!  
نه ماه گذشت از وقتی که در ذهنم غرق شدم؛  
ذهن من...  
برگ ها چپ... راست... در گوش زمان پیچیدند و با نبودشان زمین را سرد کردند... یادم می‌آید هوا چنان سرد شد که کرخت شدم... که می‌ترسیدم دست بزنم به صورتم...  
که هنوز وجود دارد؟  
من بار ها حس کردم خرد شدن را؛ من بار ها مردم؛ من بار ها رنگ عوض کردم تا با جهان اطرافم همرنگ شوم...  
تابستان، قطار جدیدی در راه دارد...  
می‌خواهم سوارش شوم.  
کسی نیست تا با چشم‌های گریان برایم دست تکان بدهد... دست‌‌هایی دستکش پوشیده، با دستمالی در دست... کسی نیست...  
فقط یک سایه از _من_ است... _منی_ که تمام شدم و از آن دوردست ها... تماشا می‌کنم رفتنم را.  
آرام سرم را به شیشه ی سرد تکیه می‌دهم...   
به زندگی‌ام فکر می‌کنم..  
که دیوار زندگیم، خاکستری بوده ولی الآن دیگه رنگ شده...  
که شاید من مرده باشم؛ که شاید من دیگر‌.. _من_ نباشم!  
اما هیچ وقت برای شروع دوباره دیر نیست...  
زندگی هیچ وقت نمی‌گذارد بیش از حد نا‌امید باشی!

\--

پایان.


End file.
